Bailey with a chance
by random smiley person me
Summary: MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME THAT BAD THANKIES :DD  yes it has swac things in a few chapters but it will turn into TSLOD plot again
1. sketchy begins

**I DO NOT OWN T SLOD!**

**Hey I decided to repost my story!**

**SKETCHY BEGINS**

Cody's POV

Hi, my name is Cody Martin. I'm a successful actor. When I became a successful actor, I left my brother Zack. If you're wondering why I left him, I'll explain. I was fend up with his pranks and because of him, I lost my girlfriend from a stupid misunderstanding after a series of lies that Zack passed on to her. When I left my brother, Zack, I moved to L.A. where I could start a new life. I started off on a show that wasn't very well known and I had a measly part in it. After that show was over, I landed a new part on a more well known show called Mackenzie Falls. The director of the show was the same one who discovered me when I playing a small part from my first show. He liked what I had so he enlisted me for Mackenzie Falls. The star of the show is Chad Dylan Cooper and he's married to a girl named Sonny Allison Monroe. I love them like I would love my parents while they were still working on the show. Chad was one who taught me how to get the girls but I haven't learned from him how to get the title of The Greatest Actor Of Our Generation. Chad promised me that he would pass the title on to me someday. I hope so…. Sonny and Chad are well known not just because their famous its because their love story that connects or relates with Romeo and Juliet.

They are from two rival shows, So Random and Mackenzie falls. So Random was a comedy while Mackenzie falls is full of drama, Chad used to be a Jerk-throb he used to be Hollywood's Bad boy because he dates girls and broke up with them on their first date. Sonny is he Hollywood's sweetheart, she loves puppies, she always fix your problems and she has an amazing personality. Chad love her because she is not like other girls who fall head over heels for Chad, or like Chad because of his fame. That's the reason why Chad was in love with her, she did not fall for Chad, and Chad is the one who fall Head over heels for her. and that's why their famous

So I was walking towards the studio's cafeteria and Got my steak from Brenda or the Creepy old lunch lady, and decided to seat in the Mackenzie fall's table. While I was eating I couldn't help to notice but there is a fat lady in front of the studio's yogurt machine, so I dropped my food and stood up my chair and walk towards that Fat Lady in front of the yogurt machine.

"when your done with that can you get me a Vanilla swirl with chocolate sprinkles? " I asked

"oh this is just-" she said but stopped when she looked at me

"wait your…-" she said but I cut her off

"him?" I said while walking next to a picture of me "I know…now where's my yogurt?" I asked impatiently.

"oh I do not work here its just a costume" she said and I just nodded _must be from chuckle city_

"I'm Bailey"

"Bailey that's a nice name" I said while getting a tissue and signing it and secretly getting her tray of yogurt and giving him my famous wink then I walked out of the cafeteria

Bailey's POV

I just met Cody Martin! And he gave me his autograph. As I read the autograph I became curious because it says

_To Bailey _

_Thanks for the yogurt_

_Tv's Cody Dylan Martin_

"hey I didn't give you any-" I shouted but then I realized that Cody just stole my yogurt wait

"Cody just stole my yogurt!" I shouted angrily

"Oh My gosh Cody just stole my yogurt" I said getting a little excited HA! I'm gonna tell my friends they are so going to be jealous

**And the end of Chapter 1….hope you enjoy** !


	2. Sketchy begins part 2

**I just want to thank ****Friedchicken23**** you really helped me, hope this chapter is good for you…..**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I DO NOT OWN TSLOD**

**Danny Kallis****: yeah but I DO OWN TSLOD**

**Me: ohhh anyway ENJOY!**

Bailey's POV (before the chapter 1)

I was packing my bags when my phone vibrated.

"Oh my God its starting!" I said rushing downstairs and turning n our television, My favorite show So Random is ON.

"_are you ready to get So Random?"_the operator said and the live guesses are cheering like crazy. The whole show was fun like always, and after the commercial brake they are going to do their last sketch then announce something like they do every day, but today, something's gonna change.

"_When he h=gets nervous better get your mop its not o porpoise when he blows he's top, He's dolphin boy, who the mammal?" _the operator said, YES my favorite sketch is on…. The sketch was great and now their going to announce something.

"_Keep watching So Random! Everyone" _the director of the show said

"_And remember next week were going to have a new cast member, Bailey Pickett" _ the director said that's what I've been waiting for.

"Dreams really do come true!" I shouted and mom came out from our kitchen holding a kitchen knife

"What, who,where?" Mom said….well shouted comig out from our kitchen with a rolling pin

"No one mom, Remember were going to Hollywood tomorrow" I said and I did my infamous wink to her then I quickly walk towards my room to continue packing for tomorrow, Tomorrow is my day, my day to be a Comedy Star!

**~the next day~**

My mom and I just arrived, and now were already in the L.A. Airport

"Look our ….LIMO?" I said shocked, of course it's for us it says Bailey and Hailey Pickett **(Sorry don't know the mom's name)**

**~inside the limousine ~**

"Mom I'm so excited, in the next 10 minutes I'm going to meet the cast of So Random!" I said excitedly

"Just remember sweet heart, I'm so proud of you" Mom said teary eyed

"Okay mom, Thank you" I said and I hug her.

"Were here Misses" the driver said

Then he opened the door for us.

"Oh my God!" was all I can say cause now I'm looking at the Condor studios stage 3, also known as So Random.

"Come in, Mr. Pike will see you in a minute" the lady with a big glasses said.

"wow!" Mom said as we enter the So Random stage

"I know " I said

"Oh honey I'm so proud of you…" mom said rubbing sun block in my face

"Mom were inside the studio already" I laughed

Just remember that-" Mom started but I cut her off

"Don't talk to strangers?" I asked

"No but yes" She said

"Oh always put sun block when going outside? "

"No but yes"

"always bring extra money?" I asked

"No But yes…. Honey just remember to be you okay?" she said rubbing her hands in my face

"Did you just put sun block in my face?" I asked

"No… No but yes" she said

"Ah Bailey and Mrs. Pickett!" Mr. Pike said and my mom and him shook hands

"Mr. Pike, its so nice to meet you" I said

"oh please call me Marshall" Marshall said

"Bye mom" I said

"Don't worry Ms. Pickett, She's in good hands, I promise" Marshall said

"Oh she should be, cause you know what we do in people who don't keep their promise " Mom sad

"you make them into Cheese?" Marshall said and Mom nodded

"oh I see where Bailey gets her humor" Marshall said

"she's not kidding " I said and I dragged him out of my mom's death glare

"And this is the prop house" Marshall said

"Wow, This is house is a legend, this is where the cast keep their props, this!, this is the Cowboy hat that Nico Harris wear!" I said touching the black furry cowboy hat.

"and this is from the gnome sketch, the gnome that Zora Lancaster hug and talked to" I said touching the gnome

"you know well Bailey" Marshall said

"Marshall our mother's here" the voice said

"tell her to wait!" Marshall shouted

"she's is her birthday suite…. HURRY" the voice said

"I gotta go" Marshall said

So I just roam around the prop house, and I saw the mummy case from the mummy sketch, so I opened it.

"Ahh!" I shouted because when I opened it I saw Zora and I thought she was dead

"Ahh!" she shouted back

"sorry I'm Bailey, I'm the new girl "

"Clearly cause if your not a new girl you would've knock" she said then close the door

"yeah men" two guys said entering the prop house and they stopped talking when they saw me

"Oh my god Nico and Grady!" I said

"wait you're the funny girl from the internet, wow I love your…humor " Nico said

"aww thank you" I said

"look guys I'm in the tween weekly cover… again" Tawni said holding the Magazine in her hand

" Tawni were all on the cover" Nico said

"Really all I see is me" Tawni said

"oh my gosh your Tawni Hart!" I said and hugged her

"why am I being touched" Tawni said

"Sorry I'm a hugger"

"ah I see you met everyone" Marshall said

"Marshall who's she?" Tawni asked

"Bailey the new girl, remember?" Marshall said and Tawni became quiet.

Tawni's POV

"Bailey the new girl, remember?" Marshall said

_Flashback_

"_I'm the only funny girls and the pretty one" I said darting a picture of the new girl_

_End of flashback_

"no but welcome aboard" I said

"Good you can now do the rest of the tour" Marshall said

Bailey's POV

"Good you can now do the rest of the tour" Marshall said

"I would love that" I said

"Lets go Brenda" Tawni said then walked out of the room

"1st day at Hollywood, and I already got a nick name" I said

"40 years in Hollywood and I don't have a nickname" Marshall said and I followed Tawni

"And this is our room, use to be my room " Tawni spat at, then she just closed the curtains and for just 3 seconds she's in her costume

"Wow you're a fast changer" I said

"And you're a slow leaper" she said and I started to change in my first costume

"Does this fat suit make me look fat?" I asked playfully at Tawni and she just rolled her eyes at me

"Where's the cafeteria?" I asked

"Down, Straight then left " She said "showing " me the directions to the cafeteria

"thanks I guess" I said and followed her directions to the cafeteria, and the moment I enter the cafeteria I saw a yogurt machine…. Maybe if I get all of them some yogurt they will like me.

when your done with that can you get me a Vanilla swirl with chocolate sprinkles? " someone asked

"oh this is just-" I said but I stopped when I looked at him

"wait your…-" I said but he cut me off

"him?" he while walking next to a picture of him "I know…now where's my yogurt?" he asked impatiently.

"oh I do not work here its jut a costume" I said and he just nodded

"I'm Bailey" I said

"Bailey that's a nice name" he said while getting a tissue and signing it giving me his famous wink then he walked out of the cafeteria

I just met Cody Martin! And he gave me his autograph. As I read the autograph I became curious because it says..

_To Bailey_

_Thanks for the yogurt_

_Tv's Cody Dylan Martin_

"hey I didn't give you any-" I shouted but then I realized that Cody just stole my yogurt wait

"Cody just stole my yogurt!" I shouted angrily

"Oh My gosh Cody just stole my yogurt" I said getting a little excited HA! I'm gonna tell my friends they are so going to be jealous

**Yeah the last part was like the first Chap. So like it? REVIEW!**


	3. west coast story

**Hey I'm back!**

**I do not own TSLOD**

**West coast story.**

Bailey's POV

So I came back to the So Random's prop house all sweaty because of a certain FAT SUITE.

" why so sweaty Brenda?" Tawni asked me

"its Bailey" I said " why are you in a bee suite? " I asked

" oh were not doing the fast, fast food sketch, were doing MY sketch, the queen bee sketch" she answered

"what is it about?" I asked

"well its about…" she said standing up and me following her

"so all of the bee's die protecting you?, the queen bee" I asked entering the so Random's rehearsal stage and taking a seat next to Tawni

"yeah!" she said happily _what that's not fun _while putting her lip gloss on

So were in the middle of doing Tawni's queen bee sketch when Marshal rang the bell, which means we have to stop because he has to say something

"we need more fun people, not dying bee's" Marshal said irritated

"um, may I suggest something?" I asked and Marshal odded while Tawni is giving me a death glare

"instead of a queen bee sketch, how about bumble bees sketch?" I asked and Nico, Grady, Marshal and Zora is giving me a 'continue' look

"well its about-" I started but Tawni cut me off

"a new bee who wants to be a queen bee that's why the new WANNA bee is trying to impress everyone by her new Idea" she spat at me but I decided to play innocent and act as if I don't know what she's talking about, besides I'm not here to teal her spot light, I'm here to have fun and live my dream.

"no….. its about six bees who are friends and-" I said and I was cut off by Zora

"and when ever they leave the hive they became clumsy about things!" Zora said _wow she's like reading my mind_

"yeah!, and when ever they see flowers they go gaga over it" Nico added

"ohhh ohhh, land then they saw an old fat lady's but, and they try to sting it over and over again" Grady suggested

"but soon they realized that its just a big squishy doll!" I said excitedly

"yeah yeah!" Marshal said "queen bee out bumble bee's in, rehearsals for the bumble bees sketch starts tomorrow, now go have lunch" Marshal added

So me and Tawni went to our dressing room to change but all Tawni did was sit down on her pink feathery chair in front of her dresser table.

"Hey, your not coming?" I asked but I get an eye roll as reply

"why are you mad at me?" I asked…..again

"oh nothing, just that, Ms. Newbie good at making A sketch that used to be MY sketch, this used to be MY dressing room, used to be MY show! " she answered making the "A and My" sound harder then walked away.

"its OUR sketch Tawni, I didn't came here to get your spot light I just want to fulfill my dreams, I just want to be on So Random to make people laugh, like you guys, you guys make tons of people crazy!" I said in a sweet tone

"Fine I'll go change" she said and walked towards the closet close the curtains for a second then opened it again, like I said she's a fast changer

"so were good?" I asked

"step into my office" she said taking a seat into a leopard printed couch then taking a cat stuff toy and rubbing its back like she's a professor with a cat , at first I didn't know where to sit, so I just look around and just sat on the floor

"talk" she said simply

"I want to be good like you" I answered

"fine then, help me" she said standing up and taking a paper shredder machine and 6 sack of fan letters.

"HA! Read this! " she said handing me an envelope

"okay" I said happily "Dear Tawni, I'm a big fan of you, my name is Bailey Pickett -" hey this is my letter!

"hey this is my fan letter to you, this letter is full of love" I said

"really" she said taking my fan letter for her then she put it on the paper shredder "done, now it's a millions of love " she said then she gave me an eye roll then walk away

"You will never be close with me Lily!" she said then slam the door

"Its Bailey…" I shouted back but she never returned

"guess its only me walking to the cafeteria" I sighed then walked away

**Sorry its short but still… REVIEW**


	4. musical chairs

**Musical Chairs**

**I do not own TLOD**

**g7g7123/gg123: in my story Bailey did NOT attend the sea school, clearly you don't understand my story so stop being so mean and don't act like you're a great writer, if you do not have an account then make one and write some stories then let see if your that PERFECT!, well I'm sorry if I have mistakes in my story, AT LEAST I MADE A STORY, okay I admit that I'm not that good in English and as you can see in the summary that this is my first story! so please don't judge me that bad. **

**I'm sorry for the long authors not everyone, that review just pissed me off, plus who wouldn't be pissed off by a review like that, gg123 make a story and let's see if your good!**

Bailey's POV

So I walked inside the cafeteria and it kinda felt…..ummm what's the word I'm looking for….awkward?...yeah awkward cause the moment that I took 3 steps, every girls eyes are on me and their… sighing?

"Sorry I'm straight" I said and they all laughed, Hey why are they laughing?

"Please don't be such a feeler, their sighing because I'm here Pickket" a familiar voice said, and when I turn around, there's Cody Martin leaning on the cafeteria door

"well that's embarrassing" I mumbled

"yeah be embarrassed all you want Pickket, just don't go near me cause it will ruin my reputation" Cody said coolly and he walked past me

"You can't stop being a jerk for a day can ya?" I asked then he turned around, I even heard the people in the cafeteria said their "Ohh's" the you got burned ohh's

"of coarse I can't stop being a jerk, if I'm not the jerk here then who will earn the greatest actor of our generation and Hollywood's BAD BOY title? He smirked, now the Ohhs are on me, oh come on Bailey! Think of a Ohh's worthy comeback, think!

"oh it would be Zack Effron!" I smirked, 'ha the ooh's are back to him!

"no he wouldn't, cause he's on my banned wall,yeah one day he'll come here at the studio saying "hey can I come in?" and I would be like "oh no your banned" " he said and instead of Ohh's the people gave him a 'what the?' look

"okay then, I'll go now and leave you here and le you be…well you"

"Fine" he started

"fine" I retorted

"good"

"good!"

"so were good?"

"oh were so good" I said then walked away

**~at the prop house~**

Tawni's POV

I was checking my self in my face powder mirror when Bailey the new girl came in looking all grumpy.

"Why so grumpy Brenda?" I said convincing her that I forgot her name.

"CODY!" she shouted then she plop down the sofa, and as if on cue Grady and Nico walked into the prop house

"No you lose" Grady said arguing with Nico

"No YOU lose" Nico fight back and they started to slap each other

"STOP IT!" Zora said from the vents

"AHHH!" we all jumped

"Zora you scared me!" I shouted dramatically

"I scared you?" Zora started

"Oh you did" I said flippin my hair

Bailey's POV

Nico, Grady, Zora and Tawni started to fight

"GUYS!" I yelled and they all stopped fighting

"My problem is worse!"

"Why" they all asked in union

"I challenged Cody in playing musical chairs" I said

"why?" Grady

"well…."

_Flashback_

"_Fine" he started_

"_fine" I retorted_

"_good"_

"_good!"_

"_so were good?"_

"_oh were so good" I said then walked away_

"_wait!" Cody stopped me_

"_what!" I spat_

"_let's make a challenge" Cody smirked_

"_okay?, what?"_

"_you choose a game that will NOT ruin my reputation, but if we win you have to say that Mackenzie Falls is better than So random!" Cody said, hmmm not ruin his image….. what game can we play?... a game that can humiliate Cody…. Hmmmm_

"_MUSICAL CHAIRS!" I shouted_

"_Musical chairs?" he asked and I nodded_

"_oh no, no no no no, it'll ruin my rep., besides its sooooo childish!" he replied_

"_look's like someone's scared" I sang_

"_NO I'm not" he whined_

"_then play musical Chairs with me" I smirked_

"_NO!" he said and I made weird chicken noises_

"_Stop that!" he said but I didn't listen to him_

"_Your acting like a fool" he said_

"_I'm not afraid to act like a fool!" I said between my 'bok's' _

"_stop it…. Stop it…. Fine, fine!" he said and I stop_

"_we'll play with you!" then walked away_

"_hey if we win you have to say that So random is better than Mackenzie falls AND its your favorite show." I smirked_

"_FINE" here we go again_

"_fine"_

"_good"_

"_good, ugh" I said then walked away, why is he such a jerk!_

_End of flashback_

"I hope we win_" _Nico said and the rest nodded

**So what ya think? Who will win the game? REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Sorry I haven't been updating for soooo long**

**I DO NOT OWN TSLOD**

Bailey's POV

So we me and the So Random casts members are arranging the chairs for our musical chair game with th drama snobs later.

"Hey everyone, I'm here, where's everyone? did we win, can I go? " Tawni said coming in the room with her Anti- Cody shirt all glittery and pink

"No you cant go because we haven't won yet" I said "okay lets go practice…" I looked at them "were walking were walking and sit!" I said fake walking and sitting on the ground

"Come on guys, cooperate with me" I said and they nodded except for Tawni

"Were walking and walking then sit!" we all said and we heard a ripped noise

"I think I broke something" Grady said

Cody's POV

"Were walking and walking then sit!" Bailey and the Randoms said then the chubby guy's pants got ripped

"I think I broke something" Chubby said

"Can we please hurry up I have a dentist appointment, they need to whiten up y teeth " I said walking next to Bailey "do you know that there are 80 shades of white" I laugh and Bailey faked laugh with me, awww she's so cute with me in her shirt…. Even though it has an 'Anti- Cody' sign she still looks cute in it- wait what am I saying?

Bailey's POV

So the music starts on playing and when it stopped we all sit down except for one person and its Tawni?

"Oh no I lost, BYE!" she shouted then walked away

Then the music starts on playing again then it stopped

"oh after you my lady" Nico said and Penelope sit down "oh damn! I let the her win" Nico said another loser for the Randoms…

So the musical chairs went on until Cody and I are the only one left with a chair in the middle of us

"Its only me and you and this chair" Cody said

"yeah and I'm gonna win it" I challenged him

"No you cant!"

"Cant I Cody, Can't I really?" I used his line

Tawni's POV

"Maybe we are going to win this game Bailey's giving him the looks" I said

"yeah" Nico nodded

"Go Bailey!" Zora shouted and we all did too

Cody's POV

Alright I'm now freaking nervous because of Bailey, she keeps on giving me the looks and I cant take it anymore, but I know how to look cool even if I'm nervous. So the music stopped and I was about to sit down on the chair when Bailey fell down on the floor

"Ow… ow my ankle I think something snapped… oww" she cried….. Darn m niceness!

"Oh, man that looks serious, here, take my hand let me help you" I said and offered my hand and the next thing I knew I was pulled down on the ground and Bailey is now sitting on the last chair and saying my punch line which is "Peace out suckkass!"

"we won!" the randoms said and I stood up

"You tricked me!" I said to Bailey

"No, I was acting" Bailey said mockingly

"Well I'll give you props for that, there's some spot here in Mackenzie falls you can join in" I said and looked at my co- star who I cant remember her name, but I know her character "yeah, after Penelope died in some accident" I said and Penelope walked out crying

"I'm sorry but my show is right here at chuckle city " Bailey smiled and they all left

Bailey's POV

Were now watching Mackenzie falls and eating pop corn because a certain star lost the game of musical chairs. I can say, that certain someone is a good actor and a cute one- no I did not just say that

"_The time for talking is over" _Cody said in character then looked at the camera with an annoyed look

"_So Random is on, its my favorite show" _Cody said

"YES!" we shouted

This is the best day ever!

**The End! REVIEW and I'll update fast I promise sorry for the grammatical error's though **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back **

**First of all I want to thank ****Giraffe Girl97** **for giving me the advices or tips to make my story good or better**

**So this chapter is for you ****Giraffe Girl97**** thank you and I hope this cMhapter is good for you**

**Me: I DO NOT OWN THE PLOT OF SWAC AND I DO NOT OWN TSLOD**

**You: yeah yeah we know it, do the story… NOW!**

**Me: *shivers * o…o..okay**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Cody's POV

So today I'm hiding inside my closet because I LOST AT MUSICAL CHAIRS!. What kind of a grown beautiful mature girl ask a completely astonishing great actor guy like me into playing musical chairs with her and her friends?. Wait no one's around right? Good I can be myself again.

Hi people, my name is Cody Dylan Martin, I graduated high school I'm an honor student, I'm seriously annoyingly smart-well that used to be my nick name. now I'm known as Cody Martin the greatest actor of my generation. When I left seven seas high, I was heartbroken because….. I left my brother, my girlfriend Bianca and my friends London and Woody, but the worst part is….. they didn't care, when I wrote the letter saying that I'm leaving and that my flight is 6:30 pm and that if they want to say good bye, they could come in the air port and say it there. But they didn't. yes I was lying about the time, my flight is 10:00 pm, I waited four hours for them, for them to say that they are sorry and they love me and they don't want me to go and leave them without saying where am I going. The REAL reason why I left is because, Zack. Yes its always Zack, I envied him, he can get girls all the time, and the time I got a girlfriend, he used his 'swagness' as he call it and got her, my GIRLFRIEND he stole my girlfriend and made me sell our car to someone just to have money for his date with MY EX girlfriend. And I promise myself to make myself famous and FORGET about Zack and others, of coarse its hard for me, he's my brother, my TWIN BROTHER who I spent 16 years with but if its for my revenge its worth it . so now that I'm famous and has made more money that him my revenge is complete. With the help from Chad and Sonny, like I said the director of the show liked my acting and he let me have an audition and Chad should be the one who will approve if I was Mackenzie falls worthy so I nailed the audition and got the part as Mackenzie Jr. so after 5 seasons Mackenzie 'died' and he trusted "the falls" to his son Mackenzie Jr. and now, the show is starred by Cody Martin. And yes, I've been the 'bad boy ' of Hollywood, the original bad boy is now happy with his wife and kids while I'm 'enjoying' pretty girls falling head over heels for me. The only good thing about that is I got a letter yesterday…..

_**Dear Cody,**_

_**Hi its me your Ex girlfriend Bianca, so I just move here in L.A to visit you! So I put my number inside the envelope so text me and tell me when and where will we meet, I have LOTS of stories to tell you**_

_**Until we meet again**_

_**-Bianca**_

I laughed because I know that she wanted to date me cause I'm now famous and richer that my swag twin brother I'm have more 'swagness' than him. So I texted her.

'_**Hey B its me Cody and sure lets meet' –Cody**_it only took 1 minute for her to reply

'_**Sure! When, where and what time ;)' – Bianca **_ugh sugar coating is so disgusting

'_**uhmm tomorrow go to my set and wait at the cafeteria 3 noon k?'-Cody**_

'_**sure! Cant wait to c u ;)'- Bianca **_CUE ROLL EYE!

'_**neither can I '-Cody **_ BARF!

'_**Bye!'- Cody**_ now who can I as to be my fake date? oh I know!

Bailey's POV

So it's the usual, me and my cast members are thinking about new sketches that will make our viewers laugh when a blonde haired green eyed teen heartthrob came in.

"Sup Randoms!" he said coolly

"Sup Drama Snob" Nico laughed so did everyone… except for Cody

"what do you want Cody?" I asked

"well I was wondering if you would mrmrmr" he murmured the last part

"just come with me" he said and I followed

"I was wondering if you would like to be mrmrmrmr" he mumurmed the last part again

"WHAT!" I asked really impatient

"I was wondering if you would like to be my fake date tomorrow" he said what?

"why?"

"uhmm…you owe me!" he said

"again why?"

"because of that musical chairs!, do you know that that game is bad for my reputation?" he said arrogantly

"well its not my fault you loss" I said

"yeah and you owe me because you tricked me"

"fine!"

"fine"

"good"

"good" he said then walked away

**Cliffhanger! So how will the fake date go? What will be the reaction of Bailey's cast mates if they found out that she said yes to Cody? So review and I hope you liked his chapter!**


End file.
